¿Me temes?
by Michi Noeh
Summary: — ¿Me temes? — Mi pregunta logró callar cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de tus carnosos labios.../UA/ LokixDarcy


_La película Thor como sus personajes le pertenecen a Marvel._

_Notas del fanfic. Inspirado en un episodio del anime Bleach._

* * *

.

•

— ¿Me temes? — Mi pregunta logró callar cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de tus carnosos labios, esos que jamás he tenido la oportunidad de ver cerrados, pues la mayor parte del tiempo los gastas intentando hablar con el idiota de mi hermano, aunque él se pase la mayor parte del tiempo que le hablas buscando con su mirada a aquella que te tiene por "mejor amiga."

Jane Foster, una aficionada a la astrofísica que quiere el mismo trabajo que sus padres a cuya familia se le invita a fiestas poco menos llamativas que estas. Una fiesta cuyo honor es para aquel sujeto que me hace sombra.

Thor, el hijo mayor, el primogénito, el preferido sólo por personalidad extrovertida y su apariencia. Tú también caíste presa de esas cualidades que lo hacen perfecto a la vista de cualquiera y fue al primero a quien aceptaste, sin dudas en tu mirada. Lo sé porque estaba allí, observándolos, apoyando las palmas en el borde del frío alféizar de la ventana del úlimo piso y negándome a la lástima de mi supuesto hermano, quien había osado invitarme a último momento a una fiesta a la que iría.

Fue allí cuando pareciste caer en cuenta de mi presencia, gritándome que era un aguafiestas me invitaste a bajar con esa sonrisa enorme de quien es feliz a todas horas. No me di tiempo a responder las humillantes palabras, preferí dejarlos solos a ambos y su estrafalario modo de comportarse.

Cada vez que Foster venía a visitarnos se trataba de un día de celebración para mis padres, no es nada raro que Odín y Frigga la adorasen puesto que la muchacha había cambiado las rudas maneras de actuar de su hijo favorito, volviéndole aún más agradable a los ojos de todos quienes le quisieran conocer. Tú eres una de ellos, por ello en un principio jamás me tomé la molestia de mirarte.

Ni aún cuando solías venir aquí, muchas de las veces en que tu amiga también lo hacía. Siempre preferí alejarme de Thor y sus amigos, lo que él hiciese o dejase de hacer no me interesaba para nada. Odín podía consentirlo lo que quisiese, pues mi corazón ya había decidido odiarlos a ambos y eso jamás cambiaría, la única que me hace sentirme apreciado aquí es Frigga y es por ella que no he escapado de esta lujosa prisión que me tiene encerrado.

Se suponía que hoy sería especial. De hecho, celebrar no sólo un compromiso sino también la entrada en sociedad de Thor y Jane Foster como futuros esposos, alegraba a multitudes, como si aplaudiesen a un rey y una reina, en lugar del aplaudirles al heredero de una Corporacion y una universitaria recién graduada.

Cuando todos al fin se marcharon, los celebrados hicieron lo propio, mientras que el gran salón de fiestas alquilado fue quedando en penumbras, dejando copas vacías y sobras de aperitivos en bandejas que serían limpiados por algunos encargados especiales. El silencio reinaba dentro de ese piso del edificio, a la par que me iba tranquilamente hacia el ascensor. Había decidido quedarme por puro gusto, a sabiendas de que no había nada interesante. Sólo quería retrasarme hasta que mi padre fuese a la cama, para de ese modo no ver su rostro.

De seguro mi madre estaría preocupada, sentada en el sofá a la espera de que llegase y me diese las "buenas noches."

Allí mismo, al adentrarme en esa caja de metal fue que te encontré. He de creer que fue mi aspecto lo que se te hizo extraño, pues no acostumbro a vestirme formalmente y tal parece que es la primera vez en que me veías vestido de traje. Me saludaste, pero yo no te debolví el saludo y fue allí cuando me reñiste como a un mocoso. Gracias a ello enfurecí e hice algo que no suelo hacer, en lugar de gritarte te ignoré. Allí mismo fue que tú decidiste quedarte callada, imitando mi juego de la "la ley del hielo." Qué tonta mujer, pues eso no es algo en que nadie me ha ganado y tú no fuiste la exepción a la regla.

Estabas molesta y quisiste alejarte cuanto antes al igual que yo, pero el destino juega sucio y cuando llegamos al primer piso mágicamente todo se volvió oscuro. Vaya suerte, estabas atrapada con alguien a quien no odias, pero tampoco te agrada, aunque en ese momento era alguien con quien estabas furiosa.

Podíamos oír voces de gente a las afueras, alguien fue tan considerado de preguntar por nuestro bienestar, un trabajador del edificio quien dijo que trataría de se solucionar pronto el problema. Agradeciste, me reí para mis adentros al oír pasos alejarse. Volvíamos a estar solos.

De pronto tú te abrazaste a ti misma, como creyendo que me atrevería a golpearte. Hubiera echado a reír la falta de confianza que me tienes, pero no te culpo. Las mujeres inteligentes saben que nada bueno ha de pasar si están atrapadas en un sitio oscuro, mucho menos si llevan un vestido ajustado como ese. La luz apenas se colaba por las pequeñas y finas aberturas del techo, dejando que al menos pudiéramos vernos el rostro el uno al otro. Te habías callado y nada salía de tus labios. Me sorprendía lo que oscuridad podía causar, pero quizás no debería. Siempre fui la oveja negra de la familia, un error entre su familia perfecta.

Si tan sólo pudiesen leerme, se aterrarían de mis oscuros deseos. Tú lo notaste, en ese mismo momento en que estuvimos solos fuiste la única en ver lo que otros no han querido. La oscuridad de mi corazón.

Por eso decidí acercarme, paso a paso. Tan lento fue llegar a ti que parecías a punto de gritar. Gritarme que dejara de acecharte como un lobo a su oveja, gritarme que si planeaba matarte, que lo hiciera de una vez por todas.

Cuando al fin estuve a centímetros de tu rostro, sólo lo hice. Dejé que la pregunta escapara de mis labios como la voz de una serpiente.

"— ¿Me temes?" Fue la pregunta que logró callarte. Una pregunta que he ansiado hacer, sea a quien sea, desde que tuve la oportunidad de ver cómo todo el que me habla queda con el rostro intentando ocultar la sorpresa por las palabras que salen de mi boca, sin importar qué diga. Como si predijeran malas cosas se mí.

No los culpo, pero de todas maneras debo hacer la prueba, _quiero_ hacer la prueba. Oír a alguien confesar su temor hacia mí, me hace imaginarme sonriendo por primera vez en largo tiempo, causar temor sin siquiera intentarlo me hace saber que sí soy perfecto en algo después de todo.

Espero a que contestes, conteniendo risotadas de locura, conteniendo la idea de hacer lo que sea para que te apresures a admitirlo.

— ¿Me temes, Darcy? — Pregunto de nuevo, en busca de la verdad, muy ansioso.

Tu mirada sorpresiva, exita más mi felicidad mientras pasan los minutos. Sales de tu trance y tu ceño fruncido se deshace, tu rostro ya no muestra la ansiedad de antes. Muestras tranquilidad y paz, lo que me irrita demasiado.

— No te temo —Confiesas para mi sorpresa.

¿De veras acabas de decir eso? ¿De veras admitiste no tenerme miedo? La idea se escapa de mis dedos como arena. No llego a preguntarte nada cuando al fin las luces se encienden y las puertas se abren, viéndote salir calmandamente con la cabeza en alto.

Mi vista se mantiene en un punto fijo, donde segundos antes vi tu mirada determinada. Trato de explicarme por qué de pronto tus palabras no me exasperan, por qué causan el efecto opuesto. No descifro por qué mis ojos se apresuran, haciéndome voltear rápidamente la cabeza y dirigirla hacia tu cuerpo, que no combina en nada con el lóbrego cielo frío bajo el que yaces de pie, afuera de la puerta de vidrio, metros más allá de la entrada.

Por arte de magia o quizás es que puedes predecirlo. No lo sé realmente, pero me devuelves la mirada, a la par que una sonrisa aparece en tus labios. Sin burla ni mofa, luce amable.

Parpadeo confuso, sintiendo una calidez en mi pecho que jamás nadie ha hecho que sienta. ¿Acaso esto que se mueve es mi interior, es un corazón? ¡Qué ridículo!

•

.

* * *

_Un poquito darkfic, lamento si fue raro. Es mi primer fic de Thor, pero no tengo idea si está muy ooc aunque creo que sí, sin embargo espero les gustara y dejen sus reviews para cualquier cosa que deseen comentar._

_Por cierto también haré un pequeñísimo anuncio, espero no les moleste . ¿Alguna es fan de Darcy? *Michi alza la mano como niña* ¿Y de Bucky? Pues verán, estaré posteando fics de BuckyxDarcy pronto y están invitados a visitar mi perfil cuando suceda o si quieren puedo avisarles cuando pase, todo sea por ganar fans del BxD, pues en español apenas hay uno :( También me encantaría que alguien se uniese y publicara fics de ese pairing, no duden en que si eso pasa los leeré._

_Muchas gracias por su tiempo, les mando abrazos a todos ^^ _


End file.
